10 prompt Nalu drabble challenge (Nsfw edition)
by MistressBlaque
Summary: Collaboration with BrokenAngelwings83. 10 prompts. Gratuitous smut. Come one, come all... Nalu, Romance/Drama/Humor/AU. Further explanations inside. Cover art by Nohongo.
1. Introductions

_**10 prompt Nalu Drabble Challenge (Nsfw edition )**_

* * *

 _Welcome everyone!_

 _So the amazing **Brokenangelwings83** and I have decided to put our heads together to take on this new Nsfw Nalu writing challenge, yay!_

 _The prompts are as follows:_

 **1/Busted zipper**

 **2/Pinned to the bed**

 **3/It's been awhile**

 **4/Breath on neck**

 **5/Tranded in a storm**

 **6/Ice cream and lollipops**

 **7/Roaring fire**

 **8/Lace panties**

 **9/Star treatment**

 **10/Kitchen counter**

 _Prompts 1 through 5 are my partners, 6 through 10 are mine!_

 _We will each update with one chapter on Fridays, so for the next five weeks you can expect some Nalu smuttiness from us!_

 _I hope you'll enjoy what we'll have to offer you!_

* * *

 ** _Up next : Prompt 6 - Ice Cream & Lollipops_**

 _ **-MistressBlaque-**_


	2. Ice cream and Lollipops

**_Prompt 6 - Ice cream and Lollipops_**

* * *

"Open wide, Luce."

She did as told and parted her lips wantonly. "Natsu..."

"Wider."

She couldn't resist him when he got like this, not when he made her want to do whatever he wanted for her to do. Not when he unwittingly played into her fear of him leaving her again.

They'd gotten back from a mission in the middle of the night, and it had been grueling experience - as search and rescue missions usually were.

By the end of it, they'd just been happy to be back in Magnolia with the promised sum evenly split between them.

And as it had become a tacit custom afterwards, they'd found themselves in her appartment with their passions for each other run high, the need for carnal comfort now unavoidable.

So she was already panting, kneeling half naked on her polished wooden floor by the kitchen entrance, looking up beseechingly at him from between his legs. All her thoughts were focused on him and she wanted to please him the best she could. "Natsu… please."

"It's right there, Luce."

She gulped at his thinly veiled suggestion, her eyes now laid on the crotch of his pants, her hands coming to rest on his thigh when she moved her face closer to it. Small sparks of arousal raced down her spine at the sound of his lips suckling on the chocolate and cherry creamsicle he'd found in her cooler earlier, the idea of that mouth and that tongue suckling on other things muddling her thoughts with nothing but hazy images of sweaty nights, demanding kisses, gasped praises and hushed cries.

And of secrets kept quiet in the dead of the night.

Natsu lazily unbuttoned his pants with his one free hand and pulled down the zipper to reach inside and take out his pulsating, rigid member. When she planted her open lips against the base of his hard-on and took suckle on the warm skin there noisily, he chuckled mischievously, holding the half-eaten treat above her head. "Open up and hold them up, Luce."

Lucy looked up, her mouth automatically falling open when she saw the melting creamsicle. She raised her breasts up so they pressed snuggly against the underside of his length, moaning approvingly when he thrust between her generous mounds.

The first drop landed on her left breast and just as she was about to lick it up she was outrun by the tip of his cock that Natsu moved over the sticky bead.

Not missing a second, she enclosed her lips around the head and suck him inside her mouth, mimicking his deep groan with a needy one of her own.

He lowered his head from where he'd thrown it back and looked down at her, using his free hand to pull her fair hair out of her beautiful face. "Fuck, Luce."

She halted her bobbing motions on his member when his hand on her face coaxed her to stop and watched, while giggling, how he let drops of chocolate and cherry ice cream fall on his cock and her held up breasts.

Natsu brought the creamsicle back to his mouth and ate the rest of it in a few bites while she slurped up the drops from his shaft, taking him as deep as she could and releasing him in a slow, tantalizing pull, cheeks hollowed and lips sucking as hard as they could. She would do this, again and again, going faster and faster until his hips blindly followed her motions, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of her and the secret things they had taken a habit of doing in the dead of night.

She hummed happily as she twisted her mouth around him and took suckle on him lecherously, popping the head of his cock from between her lips playfully and sharing a giggle with him before she resumed her pressure and release play to take him closer and closer to that coveted point of no return.

Lucy moaned encouragingly when she heard the evidence of his growing strain in his grunting voice. Her lips then released him and she used her right hand to now jerk him off, occasionally flickering her tongue against his heated skin. "Give it to me, Natsu…" she whispered, looking at him with a cheeky grin.

Just that look from her was all it took for him to give into release with a guttural exclamation of her name. "Lucy…!"

She gasped when his essence splattered in short burst onto her messy chest. "Whoa…" she whispered, looking down at the liquids now covering her breasts. She gingerly ran a finger through the mixed goop and brought it to her lips for a taste. "Like the gooey centre of a lollipop…" she commented and he laughed.

Natsu helped her onto her feet and she pushed her light denim skirt and her underwear down her hips. He kissed her then and took a moment to stare her in the eyes appreciatively.

She blushed a little at his persistent gaze and averted her eyes a little. They'd been through this; things were good between them now and she'd worked through the resentment she felt for him when he left her two years ago. "Natsu, don't."

His eyes softened and he pulled her to him, taking her in a tender embrace and his lips pressing against her forehead. "Okay."

And because these little moments of awkwardness had, too, become a tacit custom between them, they would opt to talk later about those close kept secrets - the ones they kept from each other, in the quiet and the dead of night.

* * *

 _ **Up next: Prompt 7 - Roaring Fire**_


End file.
